With love
by akaami nanako
Summary: Hanya kehidupan seorang anak kaya raya yang kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupan sma yang penuh dengan semangat,apakah sang namikaze naru ini bisa bertahan sebagai uzumaki naruto yang hanya anak biasa?bukan seorang milyuner muda?bagaimana juga dirinya ketika dihadapkan dua pilihan diantar lelaki itu/CHAP 4 update
1. chapter 1

**_With love_**

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

Warning:typo,gaje,abal,alur kecepetan,ooc,dll

Summary:hanya kisah cinta biasa,kisah tentang anak yang tak sengaja berjumpa.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum cerah ketika memasuki gerbang konoha high school,ini hari pertamanya secara resmi menjadi murid sekolah elit itu.

"Naru-chan~"

Sebuah panggilan membuat gadis bersurai pirang bernama naruto itu menoleh.

"Yo ino-chan"balas naruto melambaikan tangannya pada gadis yang tengah menormalkan nafasnya tersebut.

"Mou~kau tidak menungguku?"ucap ino menggembungkan pipinya

"Aku tidak sabar ino,ini hari pertamaku masuk sma dan 'lepas dari nama namikaze'"ucap naruto dengan sedikit memelankan suaranya pada empat kata terakhir. Ino membentuk mulutnya membentuk o begitu mendengar penjelasan.

"Kenapa kamu ingin lepas dari nama namikaze naru?bukannya menyenangkan ya lahir dari keluarga super kaya?"tanya ino tak faham dengan jalan pikir naruto, ino sudah mengenal naruto sejak kecil karena orang tuanya merupakan kepala main keluarga namikaze.

"Kau taukan selama ini aku mendapat title 'namikaze yang tak diketahui'?"tanya naruto dengan suara serendah mungkin ino mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menjalankan banyak bisnis tou san diluar negeri,dan dari pengalamanku mereka selalu mendekatiku karna aku pewaris namikaze corp dan segala antek anteknya,aku ingin melewati masa sma ku dengan mereka yang menganggapku benar benar naruto bukan karna aku namikaze,lagipula ini satu satunya masa sekolahku, aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan para penjilat itu"jelas naruto panjang lebar ino mengangguk memaklumi karna ia sudah mengetahui kehidupan sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

"Walau aku tak faham kenapa tou san memasukkan ku lagi kedalam sma padahal kan aku sudah lulus bertahun tahun lalu"ucap naruto mengerang frustasi.

"memang apa kata namikaze sama ?"tanya ino penasaran

.

.

.

Flashback

namikaze naru yang saat ini menggunakan nama uzumaki naruto merupakan anak kedua pasangan namikaze minato dan mendiang uzumaki kushina dibesarkan sebagai ahli waris karna sang kakak namikaze kurama tak ingin menjalankan bisnis keluarganya yang sangat banyak memilih menjadi peneliti di luar, negeri lahir dan dibesarkan didalam manshion namikaze terlahir sebagai jenius mengikuti orang tuanya dan seluruh pendidikannya telah selesai dan sekarang menjalankan sebagian bisnis keluarga namikaze yang berada luar negeri dan namanya telah dimuat di berbagai media namun tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana sosoknya.

Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk di depan meja kerjanya sembari mengecek beberapa proposal yang menumpuk harus menoleh ketika sang ayah aka namikaze minato mendobrak begitu saja ruang kerjanya.

"Naru mulai besok kau masuk konoha high school"ucap minato atau lebih tepatnya perintah yang tak mungkin ditolak oleh naruto.

'WHAT THE!?'batin naru menjerit tak senang,bagaimana tidak dirinya yang tengah menikmati pekerjaannya mengecek ratusan kertas penting tiba tiba dipaksa masuk kedalam taman kanak kanak-bagi naru-

"Maksut tou san?"tanya naruto memastikan pendengarannya tidaklah salah.

"Mulai besok kau terdaftar secara resmi sebagai murid sma konoha high school"ucap minato memelankan tempo perkataannya nyaris membuat naruto pingsan ditempat.

"Tou san bercanda."tanya naruto tak percaya

"Tidak naru tou san tidak bercanda,tou san barusaja menyadari kesalahan tou san sebagai tou sanmu selama ini kau terjebak didalam manshion besar ini tak pernah keluar selama belasan tahun dan kau tak punya teman selain ino,kau dari lahir hingga mengabdikan hidupmu untuk namikaze corp dibalik meja kerja di dalam manshion ini,tou san baru sadar kau tak memiliki masa kecil sebagai anak anak jadi tou san putuskan agar kau memiliki masa remaja"ucap minato melakonlis dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Tou san aku sudah lulus 5 tahun lalu"rengek naruto tak terima.

"Well itu bukannlah masalah toh konoha highschool itu milik namikaze corp"ucap minato santai.

"Aku tidak mau"ucap naruto memijap keningnya pusing

"Tak ada penolakan"ucap minato mutlak

"oh ayolah tou sann... "ucap naruto merengek tak senang.

"tidak ada kata tidak naru"

"uhhh...baiklah tapi aku tak akan memakai nama namikaze naru aku akan memakai nama uzumaki naruto"ucap naruto mengajukan persyaratan berharap ayahnya akan menarik perintah gila itu.

"Deal"ucap minato melangkah keluar membuat naruto menjambak rambutnya kesla tak menyangka minato akan menerima syarat yang diajukannya

"Jaa ne,ingat jangan kabur"ucap minato melenggak keluar.

'Bagaimana mau kabur keluar saja tidak pernah'dengus naruto sebal

Flashback end

.

.

.

Tawa ino meledak mendengar cerita panjang naruto,membuat naruto mendengus sebal sembari menggumamkan gerutuan gerutuan yang tak sempat didengar ino.

"Namikaze sama aneh"gumam ino setelah berhenti tertawa

"yeah aku tau itu"ucap naruto memutar bola matanya malas

"Naru berarti kau terdaftar jalur beasiswa jika tidak memakai nama namikaze?"tanya ino pelan setelah teringat hal tersebut.

"Ya tentu saja,tak masalah kan kau juga dikirim kesini oleh tou sanku untuk menemaniku"ucap naruto merangkul ino,

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita dibully?aku tak pernah masuk sekolah elit seperti ini naru"ucap ino takut karna memang dia hanyalah orang biasa,hanya putri pelayan keluarga namikaze yang tinggal didalam manshion itu.

"Tenang saja kita akan menghadapinya bersama,toh kita hanya perlu bersabar selama tiga tahun"ucap naruto menenangkan

"Tiga tahun itu lama naru"

"Tenanglah kan ada aku"ucap naruto tersenyum lebar membuat ino tak tahan untuk tak ikut tersenyum

"Lagipula mereka akan segera kuakhiri setelah kita lulus,cukup hentikan kerja sama dan mereka pasti bangkrut,namikaze corp kan memegang 50% kendali pasar jepang dan 25% pasar dunia"ucap naruto menggerakan tangannya naik turun seolah itu adalah grafik.

"Kau membuatku takut"ucap ino melenggang masuk begitu mereka sampai di pintu kelas.

"Hieee!?"

.

.

.

"Naru chan! Sini sini!"teriak ino melambaikan tangannya pada naruto yang baru memasuki kantin.

"Ino chan!"ujar naruto menghampiri ino sembari membawa kotak bekalnya,matanya dengan cepat bergulir menatap sosok disamping ino.

'Hyuuga hinata,putri keluarga hyuuga hmm,look well'nilai naruto memandang hinata.

"Ne naru kenalkan ini hyuuga hinata,hinata ini uzumaki naruto"ucap ino dengan cepat,naruto tersenyum

"Salam kenal hyuuga san"ucap naru tesenyum cerah.

"Panggil hinata saja uzumaki san"ucap hinata malu malu

"Oke panggil aku naruto"ucap naruto

'Kelihatannnya anak baik,pemalu,dan sopan'pikir naruto mencoba membaca karakter hinata

"Nata chan,boleh kupanggil begitu?"tanya naruto,hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Nata chan kau mau?"ucap naru menawarkan telur gulung didalam kotak bekalnya, hinata mengangguk membuka mulutnya menerima telur gulung yang disuapkan naruto, anggap saja naruto sedang berlatih sosialisasi saat ini

"Hmmm oishi"puji hinata.

"Benarkah?kau mau juga ino chan?"tanya naruto sumringah.

"Aku mau"jawab ino dengan cepat menerima suapan dari naruto.

"Hmmm kau benar hinata,oishi"jawab ino.

"Ku membuatnya sendiri naru?"tanya hinata.

"Yup"

"Rasanya seperti buatan restoran meski hanya telur"ucap mengangguk membetulkan.

"Arigatou...keliahatannya aku berbakan menjadi chef"canda naru mengundang gelak tawa dari keduanya.

"kau cocok naru"ucap ini mengacungkan dua jempol pada naruto

.

.

.

empat sosok yang tengah duduk disalah satu sudut kantin itu nampak hening,lelaki berambut coklat nampak asik megobrol dengan lelaki berambut merah dengan wajah baby face,sementara dua yang lainnya fokus pada hp masing masing,tak memperdulikan sebagian gadis dikantin itu tengah menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan memuja.

"Haish...namikaze corp lagi lagi meluncurkan desain baru"gumam lelaki berambut merah dengan mata yang nampak seperti panda.

"Yeah mereka benar benar menguasai pasar dunia"gumam lelaki yang menggunaka kaca mata hitam.

"Namikaze dan anaknya itu benar benar merepotkan kan sasuke?"ucap lelaki berambut coklat.

"Hn"

"Shit"gerutu lelaki berambut coklat itu

"Oh tenanglah kiba kau seperti tak tahu sasuke saja"ucap sasori

"Yeah uchiha dan segala emo nya"gumam gaara.

"ahhhh hinata chan selalu cantik?"ucap kiba lebih seperti gumaman sembari menatap kearah hinata yang sedang duduk bersama ino dan naruto,sontak mebuat keempat temannya menoleh bersamaan.

"siapa maksutmu? "tanya gaara

"Hyuuga hinata adiknya neji hyuuga pewaris hyuuga corp"ucap shino menjawab pertanyaan gaara sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah hinata

"lihatlah sahabatku itu sedang dimabuk cinta"ucap sasori melihat kiba

"Kawai"ucap kiba pelan.

"Kalau dua yang disampingnya?"tanya gaara.

"Entahlah kurasa jalur beasiswa aku tak pernah lihat mereka sebelumnya"ucap shino menatap keduanya.

"Aku sekelas dengan keduanya,uzumaki naruto dan yamanaka ino"ucap sasori.

"Uzumaki naruto itu kuakui memang pintar"ucap sasori begitu ketiganya menatap kearangnya.

"Manis"gumam shino pelan.

"NANI!kau bilang apa barusan shino bukannya kau tak pernah memuji perempuan?"ucap kiba horror

"Tapi dia memang manis kok,kulit putih senyum lebar,mata biru kelihatannya perempuan yang menyenangkan"ucap gaara membetulkan,nyaris membuat kiba jatuh dari tempat duduknya,seorang gaara yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin nya memuji seorang gadis denga kata manis.

"Kau naksir uzumaki itu shino?"tanya sasori

"Tidak,aku hanya mengakui dia manis"ucap shino menggeleng pelan.

"Kau gaara?"tanya kiba sementara yang ditanya justru hanya diam mengangkat bahu misterius,jawaban yang ambigu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa~suke senpai~"

"Shino sama~"

"Kiba senpai kyaa~"

"Gaara senpai daisuki"

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging karan teriakan _nyaris_ seluruh perempuan dikelasnya ketika empat sosok remaja tampan memasuki kelasnya.

"Haishh,siapa mereka mengganggu saja"gerutu naruto

"Kau tidak tahu mereka naru?"tanya ino yang duduk disamping naruto,naruto menggeleng pelan dia tak tahu siapa mereka,bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu apabila selama hidupnya dia hanya ada didalam manshion namikaze bersama dengan ino yang menyandang gelar Ratu gosip semasa smp nya.

"Mereka casanova KHS naru, satu tingkat diatas kita kecuali sasori san yang baru masuk sma,uchiha sasuke pewaris uchiha corp,sabaku gaara pewaris sabaku corp,inuzuka kiba pewaris inuzuka corp,dan aburame shino pewaris aburame corp,dan akasuna sasori pewaris akasuna corp"jelas ino panjang lebar

"Owh"gumam naruto

"Dia tampan kan naru chan?"tanya ino sontak membuat naruto menoleh kaget menatap gadis berambut pirang pucat yang matanya kini berbinar.

"Yang mana?"tanya naruto

"Suke senpai,yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi itu yang matanya onyx"ucap ino,naruto memperhatikan sosok itu hingga tiba tiba mata onyx itu menoleh kearahnya,saphire bertemu onyx dengan cepat naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yang rambutnya pantat ayam itu?"tanya naruto

"Jangan seperti itu naru,dia tampan lho"bela ino

"Biasa saja"ucap naruto kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya,mungkin ino harus periksa mata pikir naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ketika ponselnya malas naruto bangkit dari atas kasurnya mengangkat handphonenya diatas meja karna benda mungil itu terus berdering.

"Moshi moshi"ucap naruto mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinganya

 _"Naru chan_ ~"

"Kurama onii chan?"tanya naruto memastikan.

 _"Do you forget my beautiful voice?"tanya kurama narsis_

"Kenapa onii chan menelfonku?"tanya naruto

" _Kudengar kau kembali masuk sma di khs naru benarkah itu_?"tanya kurama memastikan

"Ne,tou san memaksaku masuk kesana"u

 _"Hati hati dalam memilih teman naru_ "nasihat kurama

"Ha'i"

 _"Tiga bulan lagi onii chan akan pulang,onii chan ingin memastikan kau baik baik saja"_

"Ha'i,onii chan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu"tanya naruto gugup

" _Sure_ "

"Kenapa onii chan pergi dari manshion dan memilih hidup biasa saja?"tanya naruto ragu ragu

" _Karna aku tidak mau jadi pembisnis dan hanya hidup di dalam manshion itu"_ jawab kurama asal.

"Begitu"

" _aku ini Cinta kebebasan naru, mana bisa aku dikurung dalam manshion itu"_

"yeah aku tau"begitu terlihat pikir naruti, kakaknya yang susah diatur ini mana mau tinggal didalam manshion selamanya.

" _kurasa sudah cuku aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku akan segera kesana"_

 _"_ hai"

 _"Jaa ne naru_ "

"Jaa ne"

setelah memutuskan sambungan naruto memilih mengerjakan dokumen dokumen yang dikirim minato sore ini hingga larut malam

.

.

.

"Naru chan kau kenapa terlihat lesu begitu?"tanya hinata setelah beberapa saat mereka duduk dikantin,

"Tidak ada masalah apa apa"ucap naruto lesu,entah kenapa sejak menerima telefon kurama kemarin moodnya menjadi jelek.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku"ucap hinata.

"Kurasa yang harusnya cerita tentang masalah itu kau hinata"ucap naruto terkekeh pelan.

"He?"gumam hinata bingung.

"Matamu bengkak kau tahu,kau pasti sedang ada masalah"icap naruto.

"Ah ini bukan apa apa"ucap hinata,sontak menyentuh matanya.

"Pasti masalah keluarga"tebak naruto,hinata tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Kau pintar menebak naru chan"

"Jadi kau ada masalah apa?"

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar,hanya saja membuatku tertekan"ucap hinata pelan mmebuat naruto memajukan wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa?"tanya naruto pelan

"Tou san menyuruh neji nii san mengawasi tingkahku di sekolah dan semua yang kulakukan harus mendapat izin darinya"ucap hinata menunduk,naruto hanya bisa menatap simpati, dia tahu rasanya karana dia terkurung di dalam manshion selama 15 tahun,tapi dia masih bebas melakukan apa saja yang dia mau sementara hinta pergerakannya benar benar tidak bebas pastinya dan itu menyebalkan.

"Neji nii san kakakmu?"tanya naruto

"Sepupu"ucap hinata pelan.

"Hinata sama,keberatan bila saya bergabung"sebuah suara membuat naruto dan hinata menoleh bersamaan,menatap laki laki berambut panjang indah bak iklan shampo -naru kira awalnya dia perempuan-yang sudah berdiri disamping meja naruto dan hinata.

"E eh,y ya silahkan neji nii"ucap hinata gugup,yang entah kenapa kegugupannya hilang bila sedang bicara pada naruto dan ino,neji pun duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong dimeja itu.

"E eh ne neji nii san kenalkan ini uzumaki naruto temanku"ucap hinata memperkenalkan neji.

" _Naru,apa kurama ada?"_

Naruto memeatung ketika sekelebat ingatannya melintas begitu saja di dalam pikirannya,dirinya mengutuk setengah mati tentang dunia yang begitu sempit,ia ingat lelaki berambut panjang ini meski sudah begitu lama dia tak bertemu.

Neji menyipitkan matanya memastikan yang dilihatnya tidaklah salah,sementara naruto nampak masih merutuki sempitnya dunia

"Kau bukannya adiknya..."belum selesai kata kata neji naruto telah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Ahh...iya aku adiknya uzumaki kyuu,ah sudah lama ya neji nii"potong naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,memberi kode singkat berupa kedipan mata agar neji tidak membocorkan identitasnya,neji mengerutkan keningnya berfikir sejenak tentang kode yang diberikan naruto,berusaha mencerna setiap kalimatnya.

"Ya sudah lama"ucap neji mengikuti permainan naruto.

"Eh kalian sudah saling kenal?"tanya hinata bingung menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Ya dulu ketika aku masih kecil aku sering bermain bersama kakaknya naru chan"jelas neji

"Aku juga ikut bermain"ucap naruto tidak terima seolah olah dia dilupakan begitu saja.

"Yeah,dan kemudian kau jatuh dan menangis kemudian kyuu memarahiku karna mmebuatmu menangis"ucap neji sarkastik

"Mou..itukan karna kau menghalangi jalaku"balas naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hn"

"Wah,kalian ternyata sudah dekat ya"ucap hinata.

"tentu nata chan,neji nii sudah seperti onii chan ku sendiri ya kan neji nii?"ucap naruto,neji hanya tersenyum.

"Naru chan,bisa aku titip hinata padamu?aku tak bisa mengawasinya terus mensmenerus karna aku cukup sibuk"ucap neji membuat mata hinata bersinar senang karna setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bebas dari kendali neji.

"Hee...kenapa aku?"tanya naruto bingung.

"Aku percaya padamu,lagi pula kau lebih sering bersama hinata sama dari pada aku"jelas neji,naruto menatap hinata yang memasang tampang memelas pada agar ia menerima permintaa neji.

"Oke lah neji nii san"ucap naruto setuju.

"Bagaimana kabar kyuu?"tanya neji menanyakan kabar sahabat lamanya,wajar bila neji tak tahu ia terakhir bertemu kurama saat masih sama sama di sekolah dasar sebelum akhirnya kurama lompat kelas dan akhirnya pergi keluar negeri sana.

"Baik,katanya dia akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi"ucap naruto,sementara hinata hanya mampu menjadi pendengar diantara dua orang yang tengah bernostalgia.

"Oh ya?"

"Yeah,neji nii bisa datang keapartemenku nanti bila dia sudah dijepang"tawar naruto.

"Aku pasti datang"ucap neji tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto,ino kemana?kenapa dia tidak ke kantin"tanya hinata

"Enghh,katanya dia sedang ada urusan dan aku disuruh pergi ke kantin saja"

"Ooh"gumam hinata melanjutkan makan siangnya

"padahal kan tidak seru bial tak ada ino"ucap naruto cemberut

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran naruto malam ini,tiba tiba saja dirinya berjalan keluar dari komplek apartemennya yang disewannya selama masa sma itu selepas mengganti selepas pulang sekolah dia akan menikmati waktu senggang nya lepas dari seluruh berkas yang selama ini harus dikerjakannya.

Jalanan begitu lengang hari ini tanpa naruto sadari dia sudah duduk didalam cafe dengan secangkir kopi menatap orang berlalu lalang dibalik jendela sementara pikirannya sedang berkelana jauh kemasa lalu.

" _Okaa san okaa san,apa tou san ikut?"tanya naruto kecil pada wanita berambut merah panjang_

 _"Tidak,hanya ku,okaa san dan mikoto baa san oke"_

 _"Yahh"_

Sebuah dialog dari masa lalu itu melintas begitu saja membuatnya kembali teringat pada tragedi itu,darah,suara teriakan,suara sirine,senyum kushina.

Kecelakaan mobil delapan tahun lalu yang merengut nyawa ibunya,penyebab utama minato menutup dunia luar dari naruto,naruto jelas mengerti alasan minato mengurungnya,minato yakut naruto akan ikut pergi seperti kushina naruto tahu itu.

"Uzumaki san?"sebuah suara memecah lamunan naruto membuat gadis itu mendongak keasal suara.

"Ha'i,sabaku senpai?apa aku salah"tebak naruto melihat sosok berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya,naruto ingat laki laki ini ia pernah melihatnya bersama sasori

"Kau benar,apa aku boleh bergabung?"tanya gaara,naruto mengangguk mempersilahkan gaara duduk disampingnya ikut menatap keluar jendela kaca.

"Kau sendiri senpai"tanya naruto yang tak tahan dengan keheninga diantara mereka,melihat gaara yang nampak tak akan membuka percakapan maka naruto memilih bertanya.

"Yah"ucap gaara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang yang berlalu lalang dibalik kaca.

"Kau sering kesini?"tanya naruto

"Lumayan, kau?"tanya gaara balik,naruto menggeleng

"Tidak ini pertama kali"

"Sering seringlah datang,mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu ngobrol dari pada tak ada kerjaan dirumah"ucap gaara,naruto tertawa gaara salah dia tidak pernah tidak punya kerjaan mengingat pekerjaannnya di manshion yang menggunung.

"Disini tenang sekali"ucap naruto membuat gaara menoleh namun gaara memilih diam tak menjawab cukup mendengarkan.

"Melihat orang orang diluar kaca berlalu lalang sambil merapatkan jaket menghindari dingin,sementara kita tak perlu khawatir dingin,padahal kita masih ditempat yang sama hanya dipisahkan okeh kaca"ucap naruto menyentuh kaca didepannya.

"Hm"gumam gaara tak jelas.

"Kau dingin sekali"gerutu naruto mendapati ocehannya hanya ditanggapi gumaman pelan.

"Dan kau hangat sekali"gumam gaara namun masih bisa didengar naruto.

"Hangat darimananya?"tanya naruto bingung,gaara mengangkat bahu tak peduli

"Entah pikirkan saja sendiri"ucap gaara cuek membuat naruto mendengus memilih untuk ikut diam.

"Aku suka duduk diam seperti ini jatuh dalam pikiranku sendiri"ucap gaara membuka percakapan.

"Memang kau punya pikiran?"tanya naruto dengan tampang sok polos

"Tentu saja aku punya"ucapa gaara datar nampak tak terganggu dengan tampang sok polos naruto

"Mungkin kau bisa cerita padaku"ucap naruto meminum kopinya.

"Memang aku mau bercerita"Ucap gaara masih tak terganggu

"Ok lanjutkan"

"Aku punya dua kakak,perempuan dan laki laki dan entah kenapa aku merasa mereka tak pernah menganggapku ada"ucap gaara datar

"Kau punya dugaan kenapa?"tanya naruto menatap gaara intens.

"Sepertinya karna tou sama memilihku menjadi pewarisnya bukan kakaku yang lebih tua"ucap gaara mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Ah begitu,bisa jadi itu memang penyebabnya bila mereka menginginkan bagian ahli waris"ucap naruto

"Atau ada hal yang mungkin kau tidak tahu"sambung naruto,natuto melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya,sudah cukup lama dia duduk disana.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang senpai"ucap naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"apa kau akan datang lagi?"tanya gaara menatap naruto dalam,naruto berfikir sejenak.

"entahlah akan aku usahakan senpai"

"Tak bisakah kau memanggilkua gaara saja"ucap gaara menatap naruto.

"Ha'i gaara kun?"ucap naruto,gaara tersenyum melepas syal merah tebal dilehernya.

"Pakailah ini diluar dingin"ucap gaara menyodorkan syal merahnya.

"Eh,kau bisa hangat juga ternyata"goda naruto menerima syal tersebut.

"Aku masih punya hati"ucap gaara sedikit tersipu dengan ucapan naruto.

"Baikla,jaa ne gaara ku sampai jumpa disekolah"ucap naruto melenggang pergi membiarkan gaar menatap punggungnya.

"Jaa ne"Gumam gaara pelan menatap sosok yang nampak begitu ceria dari balik kaca.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan,biasanya naruto akan menghabiskan waktu menginap di manshion namikaze namun tidak untuk minggu ini,naruto memilih menginap di manshion uzumaki yang tereltak di kyoto,sudah begitu lama dari terakhir kalinya naruto berkunjung terakhir kali dia datang berkunjung adalah saat kushina yang merupakan putri tunggal pemimpin klan uzumaki meninggal,dulu ketika kushina masih hidup naruto sering kali diajak berkunjung ke manshion uzumaki ini mengunjungi neneknya uzumaki mito.

Naruto menghentikan langkah tapat didepan gerbang manshion itu sekilas hatinya merasa ragu,cukup lama anak itu terpaku hingga penjaga gerbang itu menghampirinya.

"Maaf,anda ada keperluan apa?"tanya lelaki berbadan besar itu tajam

"Aku mau bertemu mito obaa san""ucap naruto mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"Heh,tidak sopan sekali kau bocah"ucap penjaga itu sengit.

"Heh apanya dia memang obaa san ku"ucap naruto menaikkan volume suaranya sebal.

"Jangan mengaku ngaku,kau fikir aku bisa dibphongi"bentak penjaga itu.

'Astaga mau masuk saja susah'batin naruto sebal.

"Ada apa ini"ucap seseorang menginterupsi perdebatan naruto dan penjaga itu.

"Dia mengaku ngaku cucu mito sama,uzumaki sama"ucap penjaga itu melempar senyum mengejek pada naruto sementara naruto hanya berdiri santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Naru?"gumam lelaki berambut merah darah itu nampak bingung.

"Yo nagato nii"sapa naruto tersenyum kecil balik senyum mengejek kepada penjaga yang nampak bingung sekarang.

"Aku hanya mau menemui obaa san kenapa penjaga ini membuatnya susah"ucap naruto berjalan menghampiri nagato.

"Padahal kan aku putri disini"ucap naruto cemberut mengamit lengan nagato manja

"Kau,dasar tidak sopan bertingkah begitu pada naru sama,"ucap nagato tajam mebuat penjaga itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Besok lagi tolong kau kenali dia ini cucu kedua mito sama putri keluarga ini."ucap nagato tajam

"Ha'i"ucap pria itu patuh.

"Aku mau ketemu mito obaa san"ucap naruto menarik nagato membuat nagato menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Mari saya antar hime sama"ucap nagato mmebawa naruto pergi sementara naruto nampak senang bertemu dengan ketika masih ada kushina,nagato yang merupakan cucu dari adik uzumaki mito sering berkunjung kerumah untuk menemani naruto bermain itu membuat keduanya begitu dekat.

"Manshion ini bertambah luas"ucap naruto riang.

"Dan manshion ini akan jadi milik hime sama"ucap nagato tersenyum.

"Tapi sama saja bila aku memiliki manshion ini aku tak pernah datang kemari"ucap naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal mengingat tumpukan pekerjaanya di tokyo yang membuatnya tak sempat untuk sekedar mampir kesini,membuat nagato tertawa melihat ekspresi naruto yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Tak masalah hime sama"ucap nagato menghentikan tawanya.

"Mou~jangan memanggilku hime"ucap naruto kesal karna nagato selalu memanggilnya hime.

"Tapi kau memang hime,hime sama"ucap nagato tertawa pelan,membuat naruto makin kesal karna terlahir terlalu 'spesial'

"Aku tak suka,itu membuatku seperti anak manja"ucap naruto menatap nagato tajam.

"Kau memang manja"ucap nagato menyeringai kecil melihat naruto mendengus kesal

"Apa uzumaki sama ada?"tanya nagajto begitu sampai didepan kediaman utama kepada maidyang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ha'i"ucap maid itu setelah memberi salam hormat.

"Tolong katakan ada tamu spesial"ucap nagato maid itupun masuk memberi tahu mito,perlu menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya pintu jati besar itu terbuka mmeperlihatkan mito yang berdiri anggun dengan kimono nya.

"Siapa yang menca...naru!"ucap mito setengah menjerit melihat cucu perempuan satu satunya berdiri didepan cepat mito memeluk naruto erat dan menghujani wajah naruto dengan ciuman,bohong bila mito bilang dia tak merindukan sosok cucunya,setelah kehilangan kushina mito selalu merasa sendiri karna suaminya telah meninggal dan putrinya pun ikut menyusul hanya naruto dan kurama lah yang mito miliki namun keduanya pun amat jarang berkunjung.

"Ayo masuk naru,kamu pasti lelah mandilan aku akan menyiapkan pakainmu"ucap mito menarik naruto dan menyuruh nagato untuk kembali kekediamannya.

"Ha'i ha'i"ucap naruto mengikuti mito setelah melempar senyum kecil kpd nagato yang melambaikan tangannya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian naruto melangkah keluar kamarnya dengan langkah anggun selayaknya perempuan terhormat,naruto menggunakan kimono berwarna biru muda dengan corak bunga matahari yang telah disiapkan oleh mito sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang kerja mito setelah diberitahu bahwa dirinya ditunggu mito di ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa baa san?"tanya naruto tiba tiba tanpa mengucapkan salam sekalipun.

"Duduklah naru"ucap mito pelan,naruto melangkah duduk didepan meja meja kecil itu.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"tanya mito membuat naruto tersentak,dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"15"ucap naruto pelan.

"Naru chan,dua bulan lagi aku berniat untuk pensiun aku berniat untuk memberikan seluruh jabatanku kepadamu"ucap mito to the point,naruto menunduk dirinya sudah cukup berat mengemban jabatan keluarga namikaze sekarang harus ditambah mengemban jabatan keluarga uzumaki? Naruto bisa gila,meski bisnis keluarga uzumaki tidaklah sebesar keliarga namikaze.

"Tapi baa san?"ucap naruto merajuk.

"Tak ada tapi naruto,tidakkah kau kasihan pada wanita tua ini?aku sudah terlalu tua mengurus bisnis keluarga kita naru"ucap mito pelan berusaha membujuk naruto membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk,dia tahu Bahwa lama atau cepat dia akan memegang jabatan neneknya juga sebagai kepala keluarga uzumaki,tapi dia tak yakin sanggup dengan semua ini.

"ha'i baa san"ucap naruto setelah mengalami perang batin sejenak membuat senyum mito mengembang di wajah tuanya

"jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"tanya mito

"baik,tou san memasukkanku lagi kedalam khs,padahal kan aku sudah lulus lima tahun lalu baa san"ucap naruto merengek sebal mengingta kelakuan ayahnya itu.

"bukankah itu bagus?kau bisa merasakan kehidupan remaja yang menyenangkan?"ucap mito heran melihat cucunya nampak tak senang.

"mou baa san~aku seperti masuk ke taman kanak kanak"ucap naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"kalau tidak salah,sepupumu juga ada yang masuk kesana,uzumaki karin"ucap mito.

"yah,aku tidak dekat dengannya kami beda golongan"ucap naruto mengingta sosok berambut merah yang cukup terkenal disekolahnya.

"apa perlu baa san suruh agar di menemanimu?"ucap mito menatap dalam naruto.

"jangan!jangan lakukan itu baa san,aku tak mau ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya karna aku disana bukan sebagai namikaze naru tapi uzumaki naruto"ucap naruto semangat

"he?kenapa begitu?"tanya mito heran.

"aku tak mau mereka mamandangku karna keluargaku baa san,aku ingin mereka dekat denganku karna itu aku"ucap naruto berapi api membuat senyum mito melembut.

"ya,aku mengerti naru chan,bagaimana kabar kurama?dia juga tak pernah datang sama sepertimu"ucap mito mengingat cucunya yang satu lagi.

"katanya dia akan pulang sebentar lagi baa san,nanti kalau dia datang aku akan membawanya kemari"ucap naruto tertawa.

"kau harus memastikan dia kesini naru"ucap mikoto ikut tertawa

.

.

.

"wajahmu itu kenapa suram sekali?"ucap gadis berambut bublegum itu kepada gadis berambut merah yang nampak sedang sebal itu.

"diam saja kau sakura"ucap gadis berambut merah itu galak.

"kau ini kenapa heh?"tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat disebelah sakura.

"argghh,aku sebal sekali,kalian tahukan akhir lekan ini harusnya aku kembali ke manshion uzumaki?"tanya karin kepada kedua temannya yang dibalas anggukan cepat itu.

"harusnya aku kesana akhir pekan ini dan berusaha merebut hati uzumaki sama agar aku bisa jadi ahli warisnya,tapi cucunya yang tak pernah terlihat itu justru kembali dan seluruh keluarga besar ku disuruh memberi salam kepadanya,wanita tua itu gila tentu saja aku kabur"karin mendengus sebal.

"wanita gila"gumam sakura.

"memang siapa cucunya itu?"tanya shion penasaran.

"kalian tahu namikaze maru si pewaris keluarga namikaze?"tanya karin,shion menutup mulutnya kaget faham dengan maksut karin.

"kau bersaudara dengan gadi kaya itu?"ucap sakura tak percaya.

"saudara jauh,ibunya namikaze san itu pewaris tunggal"ucap karin sebal.

"astaga dia sudah sangat kaya tapi masih mendapatkan warisan uzumaki?rakus sekali"ucap sakura tajam.

"kau benar,harusnya dia sedikit berbagi,kau harus mendapatkan hak ahli waris karin"ucap shion tak kalah pedas,dia tak mau bila harus berteman dengan orang miskin dan apabila karin gagal berarti dia tak pantas bagi shion,begitu pula pikiran sakura.

"kau benar"ucap karin menyeringai.

"bukannya ada murid dengan marga uzumaki juga?si uzumaki naruto itu"ucap shion.l

"yah,tapi aku tak pernah mendengar namanya dikeluargaku"ucap karin mengedikkan bahu.

"rambutnya juga pirang bukan merah seperti kebanyakan uzumaki"ucap sakura.

"mungkin,anak haram"ucap shion terkikik pelan.

"ah mungkin mungkin"ucap sakura tertawa mengejek.

"aku tak suka anak itu"ucap karin tajam

"aku juga,dia tak ada anggun anggunnya sama sekali dan tidak kaya"ucap sakura.

"kemarin kau lihat dia berjalan kaki ke stasiun,astaga dia miskin sekali hingga harus berjalan kaki"ucap shion.

"benar kenapa dia masuk khs ya?"ucap karin mengejek.

"dia itu hanya menang otak dia itu nerd"ucap sakura menghina.

ketinganya tertawa menertawakan sosok yang sebenarnya lebih dari mereka duga

naruto melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tangga,tubuhnya lelah sisa perjalanan dari kyoto membuatnya memutuskan membolos jam pelajaran dan pergi keatap.

angin menyapu lembut wajah naruto begitu membuka pintu menuju atap itu,naruto melebarkan tangannya menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan anak anak rambutnya,naruto melangkahkan kakinya kepinggir pagar menatap sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain bola di lapangan.

"tak kusangka seorang anak teladan sepertimu ternyata bisa membolos juga"naruto menoleh menatap sosok berambut raven yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"dan kenapa pangeran sekolah ini ada disini?"ucap naruto sarkastis.

"minggir,itu tempatku"ucap sasuke tajam.

"oh?apa ini ada namanya?kurasa aku tak melihatnya"ucap naruto mengejek,tak disangkanya bila pangeran sekolah uchiha sasuke itu ternyata amat menyebalkan.

"hn"gumam sasuke tak jelas berjalan kearah naruto hingga dia sampai dihadapan gadis pirang itu,menunjukkan betapa tinggi dirinya hingga naruto harus mendongak.

"minggir kau dobe"ucap sasuke membuat naruto terbakar emosi.

"a apa!?"ucap naruto tak percaya.

"dobe"ucap sasuke tajam mengejek.

"apa maksutmu teme!"balas naruto emosi.

"Ternyata selain dobe kau juga tuli"ucap sasuke mendengus.

"dasar pantat ayam"

"pirang"

"mayat"

"gosong"

"menara"

"kerdil"

"gyahhh!berhenti membalasku teme"ucap naruto sebal memilih mengambil jarak dari sasuke dan kembali menatap kebawah,membiarkan keheningan menyeruak diantara mereka hingga beberapa saat naruto tak mendengar suara apapun,naruto menoleh dan tak mendapati siapapu disisinya sasuke telah pergi entah kemana.

Sementara itu dilain tempat terlihat sosok berambut oranye dengan kaca mata hitam bertengger diatas hidung mancungnya nampak sibuk menggeret kopernya diantara banyak orang.

"aku datang naru chan~"

 **Tbc**

 **haiiiiiii!**

 **gaje ya?kecepetan?tolong kasih reviewnya ya~soalnya ami chan masih baru kalo soal nulis,kalau soal baca sih udah dari lama.**

 **nah silahkan ditebak pairnya~apakah gaanaru?atau sasunaru?atau malah shinaru?wkwk**

 **sesuar para reader juga kok...kalau banyak yang setuju pair lain mungkin aja alurnya dirubah hehe jadi silahkan divoting**

 **namikaze naru aka uzumaki naruto**

 **namikaze kurama aka uzumaki kyuubi**

 **author sering bingung ketika nulis ini semua kana sering ketuker tuker TT**

 **with love,ami**

 **dont forget review ok!**


	2. Chapter 2

With love chap 2

Disclaimer:mashasi kishimoto

Rate:t

Pair:vote sendiri yaaa

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen dengan lunglai namun matanya mengeryit ketika melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka,aneh bukannya tadi pagi sudah kukunci?pikir naruto langkah pelan naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan bersiap seandainya nanti ada pencuri yang masuk dirinya tak menemukan apapun justru dia bisa mencium harum masakan yang menggugah selera,naruto berajalan mengendap endap menuju dapur tubuh naruto mematung ketika melihat sosok berambut oranye yang sibuk tidak bodoh hingga tidak bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"Kurama onii chan?"ucap naruto tak percaya,lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar melihat naruto.

"Tadaima"ucap kurama merentangkan tangannya yang dengan cepat disambut naruto sebuah pelukan.

"Okaeri"balas naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa onii chan tidak bilang kalau onii chan pulang hari ini?kan kalau tahu aku akan menjemputmu"ucap naruto sebal menggembungkan pipinya membuat kurama mencubitnya gemas.

"Kalau aku bilang namanya bukan surprise naru"ucap kurama tertawa lebar melihat naruto mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan kurama.

"Bagaimana?terkejut?"tanya kurama,naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo makan,aku sudah memasak banyak makanan untukmu"ucap kurama merangkul naruto menuju meja makan,diatasnya telah terhidang banyak makanan yang mampu membuat naruto menelan ludah

"onii chan memasak ini semua?"tanya naruto tak percaya.

"tentu saja kau meremehkan kemampuanku?"ucap kurama memicingkan matanya.

"kupikir onii chan tidak bisa memasak"ucap naruto dengan cueknya duduk di salah satu kursi membuat kurama melontarkan tatapan tajamnya.

"ittadakimasu"ucap naruto bersemangat memakan masakan kurama,harus diakui masakan kurama pun tak kalah enak dengan buatan naruto sendiri.

"Kudengar tou san mengirimmu menjadi murid khs"ucap kurama disela sela makan malam mereka.

"thou shan menyhebhalkhan"ucap naruto dengan mulit penuh membuat kurama sweatdrop seketika.

"hei hei telan dulu baru bicara"ucap kurama memberi segelas air.

"tou san menyebalkan"ucap naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"apa salahnya?kau memang harus bersosialisasi naru"ucap kurama.

"tanpa bersosialisasipun aku sudah bisa mengatasi segalanya,buktinya aku baik baik saja sampai sekarang"bela naruto kembali melahap makanannya tubuhnya benar benar butuh asupan saat ini.

"kau tidak punya teman"ucap kurama meringis miris.

"aku punya ino"

"hanya ino kan"ejek kurama.

"ahh itu tidak penting"ucap naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan membuat keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan.

"baa san menanyakanmu"ucap naruto mengangkat topik.

"oh ya,wanita tua itu ingat aku?"tanya kurama yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dia kepalanya.

"dia itu masih nenekmu baka"ucap naruto sebal,kurama benar benar tahu bagaimana menyulut emosinya.

"Ha'i ha'i"ucap kurama malas.

"Dua bulan lagi baa san memberikan kepemimpinan padaku"ucap naruto lesu mengingat pembicaraan tadi malam.

"Lalu?"tanya kurama menguynyah makanan.

"Kau tidak faham?aku memegang dua tampuk kekuasaan apa itu tidak terlalu banyak? Kenapa mereka tidak memilih yang lain saja?"tanya naruto lesu.

"Itu artinya mereka percaya padamu karna kau mampu naru"ucap kurama menasehati.

"Tapi kan..."ucap naruto berniat mengelak.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang bisa naru"ucap kurama tersenyum penuh arti membuat naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Apa onii san besok bisa mengantarku?"tanya naruto penuh harap.

"Aih,aku tak bisa aku harus ketempat otou san pagi pagi sekali"ucap kurama bersalah.

"ah begitu... baiklah"

.

.

.

Baru saja naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dirinya sudah mendapati gaara disamping pintu membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget.

"Gaara kun?"ucap naruto kaget.

"Ohayou"ucap gaara tersenyum kecil,senyum yang mampu membuat para gadis menjerit,sayang naruto bukan salah satunya.

"Ohayou"balas naruto tersenyum lebar melanjutkan langkah kakinya kearah meja diikuti gaara dibelakangnya, sontak seluruh kelas menatap kearahnya, menatap salah satu cassanova yang sedang mengikuti naruto.

"Kau tidak mencari sasori san?"tanya naruto menatap gaara yang justru duduk didepannya.

"Lie,aku mencarimu"ucap gaara membuat naruto salah tingkah.

"Ah,ada apa?"tanya naruto.

"Kau tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini dicafe jadi aku mecarimu"ucap gaara.

"Kau khawatir?"goda naruto balik,naruto tertawa renyah melihat gaara yang terhenyak mendengarkannya.

"untuk apa aku khawatir?"ucap gaara spontan makin membuat naruto tertawa keras.

"Sulit sekali mengakuinya"cibir naruto

"aku memang tidak khawatir"sanggah gaara

"kemarin aku ada urusan jadi tidak sempat untuk mampir ke cafe biasanya"ucap naruto.

"kukira kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi"ucap gaara datar sontak membuat naruto tertawa.

"kau ini ada ada saja, kau itu temanku tidak mungkin aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi"ucap naruto tertawa lebar membuat gaara tersenyum tipis.

"kurasa aku tidak punya urusan lagi disini jadi sebaiknya aku pergi"ucap gaara bangkit dari kursi didepan naruto.

"kau mampir hanya untuk itu?"ucap naruto heran, bagaimana tidak gaara mendatanginya hanya untuk menanyakan dirinya yang tidak terlihat dicafe pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"jaa ne" ucap naruto melambaikan tangannya,

.

.

.

kurama melajukan mobil sport berwarna merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan kendaraan lainnya,entah sudah berapa kali dirinya mengerutkan keningnya karna pikiran yang menggelayuti,tak perlu waktu lama hingga kurama sampai di depan gerbang manshion namikaze yang orang penjaga segera membukakan gerbang megah itu setelah mengetahui bahwa tuanuda merekalah yang datang

kurama melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja minato dengan terburu buru,segala hal yang ada dipikirannya tak dapat ditahan lagi

BRAK

suara pintu yang dibuka kasar sukses membua minato yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan dokumenya terlonjak kaget

"kuu?kau kapan pulang?kenapa tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu?"tanya minato menatap sosok yang berjalann tenang menuju meja kerjanya meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ekspresinya tak sesantai gerak geriknya.

"aku sampai di jepang tadi malam"jawab kurama singkat sambil mendudukkan diri diatas sofa nyaman diruang kerja ayahnya itu.

"tadi malam?kau menginanp dimana?"tanya minato mengangkat satu alisnya heran

"naru chan~"ucap kurama datar memandang minatp dingin mau tak mau membuat minato tertawa garing.

"ah jadi kau sudah tahu?"ucap minato menyamankan duduknya,dirinya mampu mencium aroma berbahaya disekitar kurama.

"ok tou san aku tak mau berbasa basi lagi,kenapa tou san memasukkan naruto ke dalam SMA?"teriak kurama marah,minato bersumpah dia dapat melihat kobaran api dibelakang kurama.

minato mengambil nafas panjang, menghadapi kemarahan kurama akan sangat mengerikan.

"tou san hanya ingin naru bersosialisasi kuu"ucap minato dengan nada sesantai mungkin.

kurama memicingkan matanya menatap tak percaya pada minato. minato menghela nafas panjang, dirinya cukup yakin kurama tak percaya padanya.

"aku serius kurama, hidup ini tak mudah bila kau tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang orang disekitarmu"lanjut minato

"tapi kenapa harus sekarang? naru masih kecil tou san... bagaimana jika dia dibully? dan lagi pula kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya? itu mempersulitnya tou sannn? "ucap kurama menahan emosi yang siap menyembur keluar.

"justru itu permintaan naru sendiri kuu... naru juga butuh teman yang benar benar menjadi temannya, bukan teman yang memandang hartanya kuu"ucap minato menatap dalam kemata ruby kurama. kurama menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa nyaman diruangan itu.

"kenapa tidak dari dulu tou san lakukan ini?kenapa baru sekarang? "ucap kurama mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

minato menghela nafas

"tou san baru saja menyadari kesalahan tou san,tou san terlalu takut untuk kehilangan, seperti kehilangan kakakmu ku"membayangkan sosok bermata ungu yang entah sekarang ada dimana itu.

kurama terdiam, bukan salah minato bila dia takut hal yang sama terjadi, kakak tertuanya yang diculik hingga saat ini tak diketahui keberadaannya.

"naruto sudah besar, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya"ucap minato menatap langit dibalik jendela.

.

.

.

"bagaimana sekolahmu? "tanya kurama di dalam mobilnya, siapa yang menyangka kurama menggunakan nama namikaze nya untuk menculik naruto dari sekolah.

"apa apaan ini? kau menculikku seenak hati? "omel naruto sebal, siapa yang tidak sebal ketika ditengah tengah jam pelajaran diirnya dipanggil keruangan kepala sekolah dan mendapati kurama menungggunya disana.

"oh ayolah... aku baru sampai di jepang dan aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi bersamaku okay"ucap kurama memutar bola matanya sebal melirik naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"baiklah tapi pastikan kau membawaku ketempat yang menarik"ucap naruto menjatuhkan menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa mobil sport yang nyaman itu.

keheningan menyergap mereka berdua, entah apa yang dipikirkan masing masing.

"hei"ucap naruto memecah keheningan

"hmm"gumma kurama tak jelas tanpa menoleh dari jalanan

"apa kau tidak ada niatan ganti mobil? mobilmu terlalu mencolok diparkiran apartemen ku"ucap naruto, tentu saja akan sangat menarik perhatian sebuah mobil sport di sebuah parkiran apartemen sederhana, dan tentu rawan pencurian meski tentu saja dirinya tak peduli dengan pencurian karna keluarga mereka mampu membeli mobil sport semudah menjentikkan jari.

"tentu saja aku tau naru"ucap kurama memutar bola matanya

"hei kau mau kemana? "teriak naruto ketika kurama memberhentikan mobil mewah itu dan meninggalkannya seorang diri, tak mendapat jawaban maka naruto pun memilih menunggu dengan tenang hingga kurama masuk dengan satu ikay bunga lily yang cantik.

"bunga? kau mau membawaku pada kekasihmu? " ucap naruto menatap kurama bingung.

"ya, aku akan membawamu ketempat perempuan paling kucintai"jawab kurama dengan senyum hangat.

"aku baru tau kau punya kekasih"ejek naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"ck diamlah kau mengganggu konsentrasiku menyetir"omel kurama sebal membuat naruto memutar bola matanya dan memilih menatap kearah jendela memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukannya masing masing.

mobil sport itu melaju dengan kencang hingga akhirnya berhenti disebuah bukit yang cukup sulit diakses.

"hei kau mau kemana!? "teriak naruto mengikuti kurama yang berjalan turun dari mobil

"kau akan tau sendiri"jawab kurama memeberi kode pada naruto untuk mengikutinya, mau tak mau naruto pun mengikuti langkah kurama hingga dirinya terdiam.

"naruto, kukenalkan padamu perempuan paling kucintai okaa sansan"ucap kurama,naruto mematung dirinya pernah kesini 10 tahun lalu saat okaa san nya dikebumikan.

naruto jatuh menangis diatas pusara itu, 10 tahun dirinya tak pernah kembali ketempat itu, apa okaa san akan marah padanya, pikir naruto,kurama menaruh lily segar itu diatas pusara kushina.

"okaa san liat aku sudah besar sekarang, okaa san apa kabar disana? "ucap kurama seolah olah ada sosok kushina disana

"aku rindu kaa san"ucap naruto disela tangisnya

"kami rindu kaa san"ucap kurama, dan kurama pun mulai menangis mengingat sosok penyayang meski sering memarahinya itu.

perjalanan pulang diisi dengan keheningan, keduanya sama sama sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing masing.

"onii chan apa kaa san akan membenciku? aku tak pernah sekalipun datang menengoknya"ucap naruto sendu memecah keheningan.

"tidak naru, okaa san tak mungkin membencimu"ucak kurama lembut

"seandainya saja hari itu aku tidak memaksa untuk pergi bersama sama mungkin kaa san masih ada sekarang "ucap naruto sedih membuat kurama menepikan kendaraannya.

"itu bukan salahmu naru"ucap kurama merengkuh naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"kami sama terlalu menyayangin kaa san maka dia mengambil kaa san dari kita"ucap kurama mengelus punggung naruto yang terisak dipelukannya.

"kau selalu berkata seperti itu"ucap naruto tersenyum ditengah isakannya membuat kurama kembali tersenyum, yahh setidaknya adik manisnya itu sudah bisa tersenyum.

.

.

.

naruto berjalan pelan sembari menikmati angin malam yang menerbangkan rambut pirangnya, dirinya barus saja kembali dari minimarket didekat apartemennya, dirinya mencari es krim untuk menenangkan hatinya, makanan manis membuatnya sedikit merasa senang. narutobahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan dirinya duduk disalah satu taman di dekat apartemennya.

naruto memutar kenangan lamanya, seperti ketika dirinya dikenalkan dengan ino, salah satu anak dari kepala pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya, dirinya juga teringat ketika kurama memutuskan keluar daru rumahnya, pertengkaran antara minato dan kurama yang merupakan pertama kalinya nruto melihat keluarganya bertengkar, saat itu kurang lebih sebulan dari kuahina meninggal.

ah okaa san...

naruto menengadahkan kepalanya kembali teringat akan sosok penuh semangat berambut merah itu.

seandainya okaa san tidak ikut pergi hari itu apa okaa san masih disinya? pikir naruto.

"hoi"sebuah tangan terjulur menepuk bahu naruto membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunanya.

.

.

.

tbc

oke fine...

bunuh saja author tidak becus ini TT...

setelah setahun menelantarkan fanfic pertama ami chan, ami kembali hadir dengan fic super pendeknya kelewatan hehehgomennesai minna

AMPUNILAH AUTHOR LUCNUT INI WAHAI READER YANG BACA INI FANFICCCCCCC

thanks yang pada reader yang udah baca fanfic lucnut ini

author sadar ini alurnya masih kecepetan n bonus typo bertebaran:v

kutunggu reviewnya kawan kawannnn XXD

Oh iya, pairnya tergantung voting yaaa, jadi kalian jangan lupa vote naru pantesnya ama siapa yaaa... Dot forgett


	3. chapter 3

**bertemu lagi kan dengan aku wahai readers tercinta*narsis kumat*** **akhirnya setelah waktu yang cukup *ngitung jari* yaa intinya cukup lama aja deh...** **author nggak bisa nulis panjang2 deh kayaknya, karna klo mulai panjang panjang biasanya author akan lupa klo author punya tulisan difanfic ini** **okaaayyyy, happy** **reading**

 ** _WITH LOVE_**

disclaimer:om masashi kishimoto lah yaw

rate:T(bisa berubah sewaktu waktu)

pair:terserah reader aja yaaa

warning:typo, ooc, eyd, dll dll dll

.

.

.

naruto berjalan pelan sembari menikmati angin malam yang menerbangkan rambut pirangnya, dirinya baru saja kembali dari minimarket didekat apartemennya, dirinya mencari es krim untuk menenangkan hatinya, makanan manis membuatnya sedikit merasa senang. naruto bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan dirinya duduk disalah satu taman di dekat apartemennya.

naruto memutar kenangan lamanya, seperti ketika dirinya dikenalkan dengan ino, salah satu anak dari kepala pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya, dirinya juga teringat ketika kurama memutuskan keluar dari rumahnya, pertengkaran antara minato dan kurama yang merupakan pertama kalinya nruto melihat keluarganya bertengkar, saat itu kurang lebih sebulan dari kushina meninggal.

ah okaa san...

naruto menengadahkan kepalanya kembali teringat akan sosok penuh semangat berambut merah itu.

seandainya okaa san tidak ikut pergi hari itu apa okaa san masih disinya? pikir naruto.

"hoi"sebuah tangan terjulur menepuk bahu naruto membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunanya.

"gaara kun?"naruto terlonjak kaget ketika melihat sosok tampan dengan rambut merah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kenapa kau ada diluar, angin malam dingin tak baik untuk tubuh,kau tau"tegur gaara.

"kau sendiri juga untuk apa disini malam malam"tanya naruto balik tanpa mengubris ucapan gaara.

"entah, aku hanya berjalan jalan untuk melepas bosan lalu melihatmu duduk disini sendirian seperti orang putus Cinta"ucap gaara datar membuat dahi naruto berkedut sebal.

"wah maaf ya aku tidak sedang putus Cinta, aku baru tau kau ternyata punya sisi jahil"ucap naruto dengan senyum sebal yang dipaksakan.

"baguslah bila kau tidak sedang patah hati"ucap gaara dengan senyum kecil, lelaki berambut merah itu mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah naruto.

"lalu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini? "tanya gaara

"memangnya aku terlihat begitu? "tanya naruto mengerutkan dahinha

"ittaiii"pekik naruto mengelus dahinya yang mendapat sentilan maut dari sang sabaku

"lihat dahimu itu, bisa mengalahkan kerutan leluhurku lho"

"jadi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"tanya gaara, membuat naruto kembali teringat apa yang dari tadi dipikirkannya yang sempat terlupakan oleh kehadiran gaara disampingnya.

"bukan hal penting"ucap naruto kembali memakan es krimnya yang mulai mencair

"tak apa bila kau tidak mau cerita, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita"ucap gaara menatap lampu taman yang berpendar cantik dimata gaara.

keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan gaara yang memilih untuk menatap naruto yang nampak begitu hanyut dengan pikirannya.

"kenapa kau melamun disini? tidak dicafe saja? "tanya gaara memangdang ljrus taman yang nampak begitu sepi

"karna biasanya ada kau disana"ucap naruto menghela nafas

"apa aku mengganggumu?"tanya gaara menatap naruto

"eh bukan begitu, aku justru senang kau ada disini, aku jadi tidak sendirian"jelas naruto gugup.

"mau ikut denganku? "ajak gaara bangkit dari duduknya.

"kemana? "

"suatu tempat yang kurasa mampu menghiburmu"ucap gaara tanpa menatap naruto.

"ah, tapi penampilanku sangat berantakan saat ini"ucap naruto menatap tampilannya yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjang dan kaos lengan pendek.

"pakai ini"ucap gaara memakaikan coat coklat panjang yang digunakannya pada tubuh kecil naruto.

"kau yakin? "tanya naruto mengangkat lengannga yang sekarang tertutup sepenuhnya dengan coat panjang gaara, coat itu nampak begitu kebesaran dibadannya.

"Bagus kok"ucap gaara memalingkan wajahnya melihat wajah super polos naruto. meninggalkan naruto dengan coat kebesarannya.

"kita mau kemana? "tanya naruto berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gaara yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"somewhere"ucap gaara misterius.

.

.

.

"taman kota"ucap naruto terlonjak senang ,bahkan dirinya sudah berjalan duluan mendahului gaara.

"pelan pelan naru"ucap gaara berjalan santai mengikuti langkah naruto. seolah dirinya tak khawatir apabila naruto menghilang dari pengawasannya.

"wah kau tau sekali kalau aku akan senang disini"ucap naruto senang melihat air mancur yang berdiri ditengah tengah taman itu.

"kau diamlah disini aku mau kesana sebentar"ucap gaara meninggalkan naruto ditaman itu sendirian.

"dasar kenapa aku malah ditinggal sendirian disini"gumam naruto kesal sambil mendudukan diri di pinggiran air mancur itu.

naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya, melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar taman itu, berbanding terbalik dengan taman apartemennya yang nampak begitu sepi, hampir 15 meit dirinya duduk sendiri memandangi orang orang yang berlalu lalang hingga akhirnya gaara datang dengan satu buah gulungan besar permen kapan dan juga dua gelas kopi panas ditangannya.

"untukku? "tanya naruto ketika gaara menyodorkan permen kapas besar ditangannya kepada naruto, gaara mengangguk singkat.

"supaya kau tidak kedinginan"ucap gaara menaruh segelas kopi panas disamping naruto, namun nampak nya naruto terlalu fokus pada permen kapas ditangannya.

"gaara ayo kesana, aku ingin lihat pemain biola itu"ucap naruto semangat menarik tangan gaara menuju kearah kerumunan yang sedang menonton musisi jalanan.

"yaya okay"ucap gaara menuruti keinginan naruto sambil membawa dua gelas kopi panas.

"sugoi"ucap naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan biola yang mengalun lembut.gaara tersenyum kecil melihat naruto yang nampak melupakan pikirannya tadi.

"kau mau makanan?"tanya gaara ketika pemain biola itu selesai memainkan sat lagu sambil menundukan tubuhnya sedikit agar naruto lebih mudah melihatnya.

"boleh juga"ucap naruto sumringah mengikuti langkah gaara menuju jalanan yang tak jauh dari taman kota.

mata naruto berbinar senang melihat jajaran makanan dikanan kiri jalan.

"gaara gaara aku mau ituu"ucap naruto menarik lengan baju gaara.

"yaya belilah makanan yang kau mau, aku yang akan membayarnya"ucap gaara membiarkan naruto berputar-putar melihat makanan ringan yang ada.

gaara tersenyum kecil melihat naruto yang benar benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

'setidaknya dia senang'

"gaara ayo kesanaa"

.

.

.

naruto merengut sebal mendapati makhluk pantat ayam yang kini berdiri tegak didepannya manghalangi jalannya menuju atap sekolah.

"minggir dobe"ucap makhluk pantat ayam itu.

"kau yang menghalangiku teme"ucap naruto dengan penekanan pada dua kaa terakhir, dia sudah lelah setiap bertemu dengan sasuke hanya ada pertengkaran yang hanya membuang buang waktunya.

"oh ya? kupikir kau salah satu fansgirl yang selalu ingin menempel padaku"ucap sasuke sing a song membuat naruto menggertakan giginya sebal.

"hentikan uchiha, aku mau lewat dan aku tidka sudi menjadi fans girl mu"ucap naruto menghela nafas

"hn"ucap sasuke menabrak bahu naruto.

naruto tak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya hingga sasuke nampak senang sekali membuatnya emosi, entah dia sengaja atau memang bawaan dari lahirnya

naruto menatap para siswa khs yang berseliweran kesana kemari dari atap, terlihat kecil dan begitu cepat.

"naru chan? "

"ah hinata"sapa naruto ketika melihat hinata yang berdiri dengan nafas tak beraturan, naruto dapat menebak bahwa hinata berlari dari bawah menuju atap

"kau tau dari mana aku ada disini? "tanya naruto.

"naruto kepala sekolah mencarimu"ucap hinata masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"he? ada apa? "tanya naruto bingung.

"ano aku tidak tau, aku disuruh segera mencarimu "ucap hinata ragu ragu

"hai hai, kau bernafaslah dulu hinata"ucap naruto meringis melihat hinata yang nampak begitu kesulitan bernafas biasa.

"nah ayo sekarang kita turun"ucap naruto setelah melihat hinata yang sudah mampu menetralkan nafasnya.

.

.

.

yah naruto masih menebak nebak ada apa sehingga dirinya dipanggil kepala sekolah, namun sepertinya pertanyaanya terjawab ketika melihat ayahnya yang sedang berjalan layaknya setrikaan.

"okaayy, jadi ada apa"tanya naruto menghentikan minato yang terus berputar putar.

"oh sayang, tou san senang melihatmu baik bail saja"ucap minato meletakkan tangannya dikedua bahu naruto.

"jadi ada apa tou san mencariku? "tanya naruto.

"jadi naru tou san membutuhkan kau menggantikan tou san sementara, tou san membutuhkan mu untuk mengurus pembukaan uzunami hotel di paris dan juga untuk mengawasi kerjasama hotel disana, kau maukan naru"ucap minato yang entah hanya halusinasi naruto atau memang benar naruto melihat mata ayahnya itu berbinar penuh harap, dan naruto tak mungkin menolak bila melihat ayahnya seperti itu,minato bahkan mengucapkan hal tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas sehingga naruto yakin bahwa hal itu pastilah penting.

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan ijinku disini? "

"ah itu tou san yang akan membereskannya dan bicara pada kepala sekolah"ucap minato penuh dengan keyakinan, dan naruto pun cukup yakin dengan kuasa ayahnya itu.

"baiklah kuserahkan pada tou san"ucap naruto tersenyum senang, dirinya begitu merindukan suasana kantornya yang nyaman dan juga tumpukan kertas yang meskipun membosankan itu.

"besok kau langsung berangkat ke paris naru jadi segeralah berkemas"

"hai tou san"

.

.

.

ruangan itu terlihat cukup besar untuk ukuran asrama siswa, kamar khusus yang dirancang untuk orang khusu juga, sengaja dirancang lebih besar dari kamar lain nyaris mirip sebuah apartemen. dan diruangan tersebut sekarang terlihat sekumpulan laki laki tampan yang merupakan pangeran sekolah.

"aku bosan"ucap kiba membanting stik ps ditangannya dengan lumayan keras.

"bilang saja kau bosan kalah terua dariku"ejek sasori ikut melempar stik ps ditangannya, memilih untuk berbaring disofa hitam yang ada ditengah tengah ruangan tersebut.

"apa? aku tak akan terkalahkan"ucap kiba berapi api

"ucapkan itu pada kekalahanmu yang ke 6 hari ini"ucap sasori memejamkan matanya dirinya ikut merasa bosan sehingga dirinya memilih untuk ikut menyusul shino yang lebih dulu tertidur kealam mimpi, baru saja sasori menutup mata namun nampaknya niat untuk tidurnya itu terganggu oleh suara pintu yang dibuka, bahkan sasuke yang nampak sibuk dengan handphonenya ikut menoleh menatap gaara yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar 'khusus' miliknya

"sasori kau tau kemana naru chan? "ucap gaara to the point namun tetap mempertahankan sikap coolnya

"tak adakah yang bisa kau tanyakan ketika datang? "ucap sasori tidak peduli bahwa gaara adalah senpainya disekolah.

"tak bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu? "

"uzumaki san sakit"ucap sasori simpel kembali menutup kedua matanya

"apa parah? "

"kenapa kau peduli pada gadis bodoh itu gaara" baru saja sasori akan menjawab namun ucapannya sudah disela terlebih dahulu oleh sasuke.

"dia bukan gadis bodoh sas"ucap gaara.

"kau bahkan membelanya"ucap sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar handphonenya, ada rasa tidak suka tapi sasuke tak tau rasa apa itu.

"memang apa salahnya? naruto temanku"ucap gaara membela naruto.

"kau berteman dengan gadis bodoh seperti dia? sungguh tidak diduga"

"dan kenapa kau bersikap aneh sasuke? "tanya gaara menginterogasi ketika perasaanya merasa aneh pada sasuke yang nampak tak suka dirinya menyebut nama naruto.

"hn"sebuah gumaman yang bahkan tak bisa dikatakan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

stilleto berwarna biru laut itu beradu dengan lantai menimbulkan bunyi yang menarik perhatian orang orang disekitarnya, jelas gadis berambut blonde panjang itu nampak begitu menarik dengan dress hitam yang melekuk tubuhnyan dengan sempurna, naruto baru saja keluar dari bandara dan mencari kendaraan yang menjemputnya ketika seorang pria bule nampak mendekatinya.

"hai, bolehkah aku meminta nomer telponmu? kau menarik perhatianku dari tadi"ucap pria memasang senyum terbaik dengan menggunakan bahasa prancis,naruto mengerti maksutnya karna ia sudah lama tingga di paris.

'kebiasaan' batin naruto, ini bukan kali pertama seorang lelaki meminta nomer telponnya, naruto tersenyum menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan tangan kirinya, sengaja memperlihatkan cincin yang sengaja ia sematkan disana.

"ah maaf tapi aku sudah berkeluarga"ucap naruto membuat laki laki itu segera meminta maaf.

"uzumaki-sama"ucap seorang pria berjas memanggil naruto.

"iruka nii san"ucap naruto mengembangkan senyum sumringah, melihat asistennya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dari kecil.

"kelihatannya anda menarik perhatian para lelaki"ucapucap iruka tertawa sambil mengambil koper yanh dibawa oleh naruto

"kau tau mereka bica menggunakan bahasa prancis padaku, apa mereka kira aku orang prancis "ucap naruto sebal.

"darah prancis ada pada anda uzumaki sama"ucap iruka, memang hal tersebut tidak salah karna memang benar nenek naruto dari garis minato adalah perempuan prancis.

"jangan panggil aku seprti itu iruka nii san, panggil aku seperti biasanya saja"omel naruto.

"ha'i ruru chan"ucap iruka menyebutkan panggilan khusus untuk naruto dari iruka, naruto memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan dan menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan orang orang berlalu lalang, benar benar sebuah kebiasaan.

"ah aku rindu kantor ini"ucap naruto melihat kantor megah didepannya, naruto sangat merindukan meja kerjanya, ya disinilah tempatnya, bukan di balik meja belajar kelas sma tapi disinilah tempatnya harus berada dan naruto suka itu.

.

.

.

ino berlari kecil, sesekali gadis itu bersenandung riang, ini sudah hari ketiga sejak naruto pergi ke paris dan ino Pati tai tentang itu. ino berlari kecil dilorong yang sepi melewati toilet perempuan,tiba tiba gadis itu merasakan cengkraman erat pada tangannya yang menariknya kedalam toilet perempuan.

"well kita dapat seorang nerd disini"kikik seorang gadis berambut pink cerah.

"yah meskipun bukan si uzumaki setidaknya kita dapat temannya "ucap suara satu lagi dari seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat.

"apa yang bisa kita lakukan padanya? "ucak karin mengangkat dagu ino hingga gadis itu menatapnya, ino takut.

.

.

.

TBC

 **awaawwww akhirnya ami mood juga buat nulis ini cerita ditengah ke badmood an ami yang mood swing ini.**

 **ehee buat yang udah review makasih yaa, ami belom bisa jawabin hehe.**

 **sory klo updatenya lama yaa, because author ini mager n males #apabedanya jadinya kagak kelar kelar deeeh**

 **oiya tolong vote ya buat kalian yang udah baca, naruto mau sama siapa donk, autjor masih sempeg buat nambah char lagi kok wk *banyakbangetdeh* atau mau char yang udah ada aja... semua tergantung vote readernya aja deh, pengennya si update an besok udah fix pairnya, klo kagak ada yang vote yaudah deh meneketehe...**

 **salam manis**

 **akaami nanako**


	4. chapter 4

**sannnnnn** **helloo** **welcome back bersama author gendheng kita ini yaitu...ami** chan # **backsound**

 **jeng jeng jengggggg**

 **hehe mon maap ni author nya nggak ada rajin rajinnya nulis nii...maklum author nya mageran**

 **akhirnya setelah sekian waktu yang tidak dihitung author pun kembali dengan chap baru,yang tentu saja tetap tidak jelas...** **nah langsung aja** **ya**

 **maklum namanya juga newbie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _WITH LOVE_**

 **disclaimer :masashi kishimoto**

 **rate:T**

 **warning:gaje, typo, eyd, ooc, dll**

 **Pair:rahasia dunks, tebak aja dulu** request juga boleh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

naruto memandang keluar jendela lebar, menatap langit biru, dirinya nyaris lupa bahwa saat ini dia berada di paris untuk mengerjakan proyek ayahnya, jika bukan karna jendela lebar yang sengaja didesain agar mampu melihat menara eiffel yang menjulang tinggi mungkin naruto akan segera masuk kekamar mandi dan berangkat kesekolah, nampaknya dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sebagai murid sma

naruto menatap kamar bernuansa putih tulang yang nampak begitu itu dengan senang. dia rindu kamar ini dan nuansa kota paris yang sangat disukainya, meskipun banyak negara yang sudah dikunjunginya namun entah kenapa dia sangat suka berada di paris,jejeran butik mewah dan aroma toko roti yang amat menggugah selera.bagi naruto paris adalah rumah keduanya karna dia cukup lama tinggal disini dan rasanya dirinya amat enggan tiap harus meninggalkan kota yang penuh daya tarik itu.

'ah senangnya bisa kembali'

tok tok tok

"kami sudah menyiapkan air panas miss"ucap salah satu maid yang tinggal di kediaman naruto di paris tersebut dari balik pintu.

"siapa yang menjadi sekretaris ku haku?"tanya naruto menyingkap selimut tebalnya, memperlihatkan naruto dengan gaun tidur mewah yang nampak begitu elegan, bahkan untuk sekedar tidur.

"sekretaris yang akan membantu anda selama disini adalah naruko nohara akan sampai kesini dalam 15 menit"

"pergilah"ucap naruto yang merasa tak memerlukan informasi apapun lagi, naruto segera melesat kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

naruto duduk memandang kearah lembaran lembaran kertas yang sengaja dibawanya dari Jepang untuk membantunya mengerjakan proyek di paris ini, naruto bahkan mengabaikan sakit kepala yang mulai menderanya yang nekat membaca kertas kertas didepannya didalam mobil meskipun dirinya tau bahwa dia tak sanggup membaca dalam mobil.

naruko melirik lewat spion mobil, melihat naruto yang memijit keningnya.

"anda baik baik saja namikaze sama?"tanya naruko membuat naruto tersenyum kecil.

"aku baik baik saja ruru, boleh kupanggil begitu? "tanya naruto menatap naruko yang fokus menyetir mobil mewah tersebut.

"aku suka panggilan itu, ketika kecil aku sering begitu"ucap naruko tertawa kecil.

"hei aku juga dipanggil begitu oleh iruka nii san,yah kurasa panggilan itu unik, dan juga lucu"ucap naruto mengedikan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda.

"sebaiknya namikaze sama tak membaca didalam mobil, itu bisa membuatmu pusing"ucap naruko.

"kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan kakakku"ucap naruto tersenyum lebar teringat pada kurama.

"oh ya? ibuku sering mengatakan hal itu padaku ketika kecil jadi aku terbiasa mengucapkannya ketika melihat orang yang membaca dalam mobil"ucap naruko tersenyum lebar

"kakakku mengucapkan hal itu padahal tak mungkin aku membaca di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan super"gumam naruto namun masih dapat didengar oleh naruko membuat naruko tertawa kecil.

"kau umur berapa ruru san? kau terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku? "tanya naruto, berdasarkan penglihatan naruto, naruko jelas memiliki sifat yang dewasa yang seperti dipengaruhi oleh umurnya.

"aku 25"

"waw kau jauh lebih tua dariku, kita selisih 10 tahun"ucap naruto yang nampak cukup terkejut, namun ucapan ini membuat naruko jauh lebih terkejut, diam diam naruko menghitung dalam hati.

"sugoi,berarti umurumur namikaze san masih 15 tahun? menakjubkan"ucap naruko terkagum kagum melihat seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar seperti namikaze corp.

"yeah tapi tou san menulis data perusahaanku 21 tahun"gerutu naruto, dia jadi merasa tua sekarang padahal baru berumur 15 tahun.

"kau tidak terlihat berusia 15 tahun namikaze sama"ucap naruko terheran heran.

"ini hanya efek make up untuk memberi kesan dewasa saja, untuk menyamarkan usiaku"ucap naruto menyentuh rambutnya yang ditata rapi.

"ah, dan satu lagi"ucap naruto membuat naruko mengangkat alisnya heran.

"jangan panggil aku namikaze sama ruru nee chan"ucap naruto dengan gaya pura pura marah yang tidak cocok untuknya membuat naruko tersenyum.

"hai naru chan"

ah sungguh gadis yang manis, naruko merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik.

.

.

.

sasuke memejamkan matanya, menutup seluruh jalan cahaya yang masuk menuju retinanya siang itu, matahari bersinar terang cahayanya cukup menusuk mata, dan siang itu sasuke mencoba untuk menikmati tidurnya diatap seperti hari hari biasanya, namun lagi lagi pikirannya kacau sudah tiga hari ini pertemanannya dengan gaara merenggang sejak terakhir mereka berdebat karna gadis pirang itu.

yah gadis pirang yang sudah menghilang sejak tiga hari lalu dan membuatnya kalang kabut, entah sudah berapa orang yang jadi korban kekesalannya, dan semuanya karna gadis pirang yang entah sedang apa sekarang dan dimana sekarang ini

'shit,menyebalkan sekali, enak sekali dia menghilang tiba'gerutu sasuke kesal,

ah rasanya atap sekolah itu jadi sangat sepi,sudah seminggu ini atap sekolah terasa ramai karna ocehan tidak jelas naruto atau sekadar pertengkaran kecil keduanya, atau terkadang sasuke hanya berbaring diam dan naruto yang berdiri memandang pemandangan dibawahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun,membiarkan ketenangan mengisi keduanya.

'tenang sekali, harusnya aku senang tidak ada yang mengganggu tidur siangku, ck'

sasuke menatap gumpalan awan yang berarak, dirinya kembali mendesah ketika teringat gaara yang mencari naruto dengan khawatir, entah kenapa dia kesal ada yang mengkhawatirkan naruto selain dirinya.

merasa perdebatan dalam kepalanya tidak memecahkan masalah sasuke pun memilih untuk menutup matanya berniat kealam mimpi mengabaikan gadis pirang yang terus berseliweran dikepalanya

ow ow mungkin kamu cemburu sasu

.

.

.

naruto duduk berkutat didepan meja kerjanya, tak ada satupun suara hanya ada suara goresan pulpen dan juga bunyi jarum jam, dirinya sibuk mengecek berkas berkas. yang menyangkut kerjasaam proyek yang akan dikerjakannya, sisa waktu nya di prancis tinggalah tiga hari,empat hari mengerjakan pekerjaannya adalah waktu yang terhitung cukup singkat untuk menyelesaikan kerjasama namun dirinya cukup mampu bernapas lega karna asisten sekaligus orang yang merangkap sebagai wakilnya-iruka- dapat dipercaya untuk menjalankan sisa proyek ini.

tok tok tok

"masuk"

"naru chan?"panggil naruko berjalan kedepan meja kerja naruto.

"apa jadwalku setelah ini ruru nee chan?" tanya naruto tanpa mengalikan perhatian dari membaca berkas berkas didepannya.

"acara setelah ini adalah rapat dengan uchiha corp"ucap naruko.

"panggil iruka nii san untuk menggantikanku"ucap naruto membuat naruko mengangkat alis heran.

"kau tidak hadir naru?"tanya naruko membuat naruto mengangkat kepalanya

"nee chan,tidak ada yang tau siapa namikaze naru lho"ucap naruto tersenyum lebar, dirinya sungguh menikmati petak umpet ini.

"ah souka"ucap naruko mengangguk faham, meskipun dia ingin bertanya alasannya namun naruko menahannya karna dia yakin naruto pasti memiliki alasan sendiri.

"aku akan memanggil umino san"ucap naruko membungkuk kearah naruto kemudian mundur perlahan.

"katakan pada iruka nii san seperti biasanya saja"ucap naruto setengah berteriak.

.

.

.

"hei jangan tidur disini"ucap ino menendang kaki lelaki berparas pucat yang tengah tertidur di sebuah bangku taman.

"nghhh"gumam pria itu membuka matanya menatap sesosok yang baru saja membangunkannya.

'ah siswi sma' pikir lelaki itu kembali menutup matanya.

"hei jangan mengabaikanku"ucap ino kesal melihat pria itu kembali tertidur.

"kau berisik sekali"omel pria itu menyunggingkan senyum manis meski matanya nampak mengantuk dan nampak aneh dimata ino, mana ada orang yanh bicara seperti itu dengan senyum manis tapi palsu diwajahnya.

"setidaknya jangan tidur disini, matahari sedang terik teriknya, kau akan terbakar disini"ucap ino memilih untuk duduk disamping pria itu.

"dan kau harusnya sekolah saat ini nona manis"ucap pria itu tetap mempertahankan senyuman diwajahnya.

"aku malas"ucap ino membuka botol air mineral yang dari tadi dibawanya dan meneguknya,udara siang ini begitu panas.

"jujur sekali"ucap pria itu menatap ino.

"kau mau? "tawar ino menyodorkan air mineral itu pada pria yang belum dikenalnya itu, tanpa menjawab pria itu menerima boto itu dan meneguknya, diam diam ino memperhatikannya.

surai hitam kelam dan kulit pucat yang nampak begitu kontras, dan juga tubuh tinggi yang dibalut setelan jas hitam rapi, ino mampu melihat bahwa lelaki itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan juga lebih tua, namun pria itu mempesona.

"arigatou"ucap pria itu mengembalikan botol itu pada ino.

"kenapa kau tidur disini paman? "tanya ino polos

"apa aku terlihat seperti pria berumur hingga kau panggil paman? "ucap pria itu

"begitulah"

"aku baru berumur 20 tahun dan dipanggil paman, betapa tragisnya aku"ucap pria itu tetap tersenyum ,entah kenapa ino mulai kesal melihat senyum pria itu.

"berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu"gerutu ino kesal.

"siapa namamu? "tanya pria itu

"ah kau benar aku belum memperkenalkan diri, yamanaka ino"ucap ino sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"nama paman? "tanya ino setelah mengangkat kepalanya.

"a... "

 **beep beep**

ucapan pria itu terpotong oleh suara ponsel ino yang berdering, membuat gadis itu mengecek pesan masuk di handphonenya, pria itu terus memperhatikan bagaimana raut ceria ino berubah setelah membaca pesan masuk itu.

"maaf paman, kurasa aku harus pergi, jaa ne"ucap ino membungkukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sosok pria itu.

.

.

.

"aaaaaaku bosaaannnn"rengek naruto diatas kasurnya, saat ini adalah waktu rapata dan barusan saja dia menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, mulai dari sini ia dapat menyerahkan keseluruhan berjalannya kerja sama kepada iruka, dia masih menyisakan tiga hari dari izin sekolahnya karna empat hari sebelumnya dia sudah berkerja 24 jam non stop karna dia memang merindukan pekerjaanya, workaholic sudah mengalir didalam darahnya, dan sekarang barulah terasa bahwa dia sangat merindukan kasur dan tidur panjang, namun dirinya juga tak mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu senggangnya selama tiga hari dengan tidur, naruto butuh udara segar.

"hm tapi kalau jalan jalan sendirian pasti sepi sekali"gumam naruto menatap langit langit kamarnya.

"atau aku pulang lebih cepat saja dan pergi kerumah obaa san ya"naruto masih terus bergumam.

"hmm pilihan yang tepat, kurasa aku akan disini sampai lusa kemudian pulang kejepang"ucap naruto menyeringai senang.

'aku harus memberi hadia ruru nee chan karna sudah membantuku disini'

sementar itu ditempat lain iruka baru saja menyudahi rapat panjang dengan uchiha corp, benar benar rapat panjang yang melelahkan.

'kerja Bagus ruru sama'batin iruka penuh kebanggaan melihat hasil kerja keras naruto selama ini hingga berhasil menjadi tangan kanan minato sendiri

'ah tidak terasa gadis kecil yang kuurus suah besar saja'batin iruko terharu mengingat iruka sudah bersama naruto dari kecil.

"namikaze san"panggil seseorang menepuk pundak iruka, membuat lamunan iruka terpecah, iruka menolah mendapati perempuan berambut raven panjang berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku selalu mengira namikaze naru itu perempuan"ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum kecil, iruka ingat perempuan itu adalah perwakilan dari uchiha corp, uchiha itachi.

"ah kurasa anda salah orang, saya wakil namikaze sama"ucap iruka membungkuk meminta maaf.

"ah begitu,gomen kukira memang namikaze san, presentasi anda Bagus sekali "puji itachi.

"ini semua adalah hasil kerja keras dari namikaze sama"ucap iruka penuh kebanggaan

"tolong sampaikan terimakasih atas kerja samanya padanya"ucap itachi

"hai uchiha san arigatou"

.

.

.

sepi

pada dasarnya naruto sudah terbiasa. dengan sepi,minato sangatlah sibuk dan kurama juga tak pernah pulang membuat naruto lebih sering duduk sendiri di meja makan besar dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaannya, seperti saat ini.

"ruru chan, mau makan ramen? "tanya iruka melihat naruto melenggang menuju ruang makan, membuat mata naruto berbinar senang mendengarnya, ketika naruto kecil dia sering kali makan ramen berduan dengan iruka sambil menonton TV diruang tengah manshion namikaze, kenangan manis dengan iruka itu membuat naruto sangat menyukai ramen.

"aku mau, tapi sayang kan bila makanan yang telah dibuat para maid jadi terbuang sia sia? "ucap naruto sedih karna harus menolak tawaran iruka yang sangat menggiurkan

"makan dua kali tidak membuatmu gemuk ruru chan"ucap iruka dengan senyumnya membuat naruto ikut tersenyum lebar.

"souka"

"bagaimana jika sambil main video game? aku punya beberapa yang kusimpan disini"ucap iruka membuat naruto berbinar begitu senang dan menerjang iruka.

"arigatou iruka nii chan~"ucap naruto senang, ah senangnya ada iruka disini

"hai hai ruru chan"ucap iruka mengusap kepala naruto dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"aaaahhhhh aku kalah lagi"keluh naruto, padahal selama ini naruto selalu menang melawan kurama, namun ternyata dia tetap saja kalah dengan iruka, naruto melempar stik ps itu asal asalan kemudia. berbaring diatas karpet lembut diruang tengah itu.

"kau payah ruru chan"ledek iruka ikut berbaring disamping naruto, yang langsung mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal empuk yang langsung menabrak wajah iruka.

"urusai"gerutu naruto menepuk perutnya yang penuh dengan ramen.

"ini pasti karna aku kebanyakan makan, aku jadi tidak fokus "ucap naruto mengelak.

"bilang saja kau malu mengaku kalah padaku ruru chan"ucap iruka membuat naruto mendesis.

"bagaimana rapat tadi siang iruka nii?" tanya naruto

"lancar seperti biasa, kerja kerasmu selama ini terbayarkan ruru chan"puji iruka membuat senyum naruto mengambang bangga pada dirinya sendiri

"hehe aku hebat kannn"ucap naruto bangga dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"kudengar dari namikaze sama,ruru chan kembali masuk sma?"tanya iruka ragu menginta dia sudah sangat tau kebiasaan tuan besarnya yang sangat over protective pada putri bungsu keluarga besar itu.

"begitulah"ucap naruto malas,dia sudah lelah mendapati pertanyaan itu dari orang oranf terdekatnya.

.

.

.

disebuah rumah besar bernuansa Jepang yang sangat kental terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang dengan anggun menyesap teh hijau yang berada ditangannya.

"uzumaki sama yakin akan menyerahkan seluruh kelangsungan uzumaki corp kepada hime sama?"tanya nagato ragu ragu.

"kenapa?bukankah kau mendukungnya?"tanya mito terheran heran,ini adalah pertama kalinya nagato mempertanyakan keputusannya.

"tentu saja mito sama, hime sama adalah perempuan yang cerdas dan juga sangat berbakat, dia sangat pantas mewarisi ini semua"ucap nagato

"lalu kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?"tanya mito

"entahlah mito sama, apabila kita menyerahkan uzumaki corp pada hime sama, maka dia pasti harus keluar dari sekolahnya, sedangkan hime sama baru saja menikmati masa normalnya"jelas nagato membuat dahi mito berkerut.

"kau benar"ucap mito mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kolam ikan koi yang berada disisi bangunan besar itu.

"setidaknya berikan hime sama waktu untuk menikmati masa remajanya uzumaki sama"pinta nagato.

"yah kau benar, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberi waktu yang panjang,manshion ini adalah milik naruto, dan akan segera kembali padanya "ucap mito tanpa menatap nagato.

bukannya mito ingin menghancurkan masa remaja normal naruto, namun dia takut akan usianya yang kian bertambah,mito takut tak bisa menyerahkan manshion penuh kenangan ini kepada pemilik semestinya, sebelum ada yang mengambil alih manshion yang penuh kenangan ini kepada orang yang salah.

kenangannya dengan Putrinya yang ada dirumah ini harus disimpan, rumah ini adalah kenangannya dan juga keluarganya, dan mito tidak buta dia dapat melihat orang orang yang mengincar uzumaki corp, setidaknya dia dapat mengandalkan cucunya, ditangan orang seperti cucunya pasti uzumaki corp akam terjamin dengan baik, dan kenangan itu akan terus terlindungi.

.

.

.

pria berparas pucat itu melajukan mobil sportnya membelah kota, ntah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak saat ini dan kenapa dirinya terus teringat dengan perubahan raut muka gadis yang tadi siang tidak sengaja ditemuinya, bagaimana raut yang awalnya begitu ceria itu berubah begitu suram, perasaanya tidak enak sekali tiap mengingat gadis itu, ino.

apa yang kulakukan disini, harusnya aku langsung kerumah dan tidur dan mengerjakan tugas tugas kantor yang menumpuk, kenapa saat ini aku justru mencari gadis itu, pikir pria itu.dirinya nyaris saja memutar balik kemudi mobilnya ketika melintasi taman yang tadi siang didatanginya jika tidak melihat gadis bemabut pirang yang diyakininya ino sedang duduk sendirian selarut ini. pria itu segera keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri sosok ino.

"yamanaka san? "panggil pria itu ragu ragu, namun mata hitam kelam itu terkejut ketika gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"siapa yang melakukan ini? "tanya pria itu berjongkok didepan gadis itu, pipi gadis itu memerah nyaris membiru pria itu dapat menduga itu bekas pukulan

ino menggeleng menolak untuk menjawab namun gadis itu mulai terisak mau tak mau membuat pria yang terus tersenyum itu panik.

"kau kenapa masih diluar, ini sudah larut malam"ucap pria itu melirik jam tangannya, pukul sebelas malam lebih, namun ino tak menjawab dia sibuk mengelap air mata yang berusaha untuk keluar dari matanya.

"ayo kuantar pulang"ucap pria itu, merasa tak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu membuat pria itu mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendong ino, namun ino tak menolak,dan saat itu pria itu melihat kaki gadis itu terluka cukup lebar membuat pria itu menggeram pelan karna marah.

ino tak tau bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di dalam mobil pria yang tadi siang bersamanya atau bagaimana bisa pria itu menemukannya.

"daijobu? "tanya pria itu tanpa menoleh pada ino, namun gadis itu tak menjawab

"rumahmu dimana? "tanya pria itu.

"jangan antar aku kerumah"ucap ino, membuat pria itu mengangkat alisnya heran.

"aku tak mau pulang dalam keadaan begini, okaa san akan khawatir "ucap ino.

"lalu kita akan kemana? "tanya pris itu mengangkat alisnya.

"antarkan aku kemari"ucap ino menunjukan gambar bangunn apartemen naruto pada pria itu.

"apartemen siapa itu? "tanya pria itu.

"temanku, tapi dia sedang diluar negeri dan hanya ada kakaknya"

"baiklah"ucap pria itu membelokkan kemudi menuju apartemen yang ditunjukkan ino, dia tau bangunan itu dngan jelas.

dan disinilah mereka sekarang menaiki tangga dengan ini dalam gendongan pria itu,setelah ino mengatakan bahwa kamar naruto ada dilantai atas.

"paman siapa namamu? "tanya ino ketika menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia tak tahu nama pria itu.

"sai"ucap pria itu kembali dengan senyuman manis yang jarang luntur itu.

"ah sai"gumam ino sedikit gugup mendapati bahwa dia dipaksa berada didalam gendongan ala bridal style oleh sai ketika dia nekat untuk berjalan sendiri meski kakinya sakit.

"kita sudah sampai"ucap sai

"turunkan aku"ucap ino merajuk, dia tak mau kedapatan berada dalam gendongan seorang pria

"tidak,kau tidak bisa berjalan"ucap sai menolak

"itu hanya luka kecil"rajuk ino mulai menarik narik jas sai

"kakimu itu lemah, kau saja tak bisa berjalan "ucap sai dengan santai memencet bel di depan apartemen itu.

"siapa yang kau bilang lemah hah? "ucap ino tak teria dengan ucapan sai, matanya melotot marah saat ini memandang sai yang bahkan tidak menatapnya

"siapa yang ribut ribut didepan pintu tengah malam hah? "sebuah suara membuat ink terkejut, tak perlu menoleh pun ino tau ini suara kurama, secara reflek gadis itu menutui wajahya yang berada di gendongan sai, ini akan sangat memalukan, pikir ino.

"aku mengantan nona manis ini"ucap sai dengan senyum manis yang membuat kurama sedikit merinding melihatnya, kurama menoleh melihat gadis yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'ah ino'

"apa matamu bemasalah tuan? bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia manis"ucap kurama menarik sudut bibirnya berniat sedikit usil disana.

"aku ini cantik tau"ucap ino reflek berteriak pada kurama.

"ah kurasa mata anda bermasalah, bagaimana dia bisa jadi jelek dimatamu?mau kuantar kedokter mata?"ucap sai tidak menyingkirkan senyum manisnya membuat dahi kurama berkedut.

"kurasa matamu pasti sudah tak ada, dia tak ada manisnya sama sekali "ucap kurama mulai sebal pada pria di depannya.

"ah sayang mataku masih ada ditempatnya"ucap sai membuat kurama kian kesal, mendengar percakapan dua pria itu mau tak mau membuat ino tertawa, baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatakan hal semacam itu pada kurama.

"bawa dia masuk"ucap kurama kesal kembali masuk kedalam apartemen itu diikuti oleh sai dan ino.

"taruh dia dikamar itu, ini kotak p3k nya, aku mau tidur karna sudah malam jadi kau yang mengurusnya"ucap kurama kesal membanting pintu kamarnya.

"wah kakakmu pasti pms"ucap sai dengan senyum manisnya,menurunkan ino diatas kasur naruto.

"dia bukan kakakku tapi kakak temanku"ucap ino memutar bola matanya.

"kau kenapa bisa seperti ini? "ucap sai mulai mengeluarkan isi kotak p3k yang diantarkan kurama tadi.

"bukan urusanmu "ucap ino cemberut, dirinya tidak mood untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"kau kenapa bisa diluar larut malam begitu? "tanya ino.

"ntah aku juga tak tau"ucap sai tersenyum tetap fokus pada luka luka ino, membuat ino bingung namun dirinya memilih tidak bertanya dan membiarkan keheningan nenyeruak.

"kau mau langsung pulang?"tanya ino ketika sai selesai mengobatinya.

"aku ada urusan setelah ini"ucap sai bengkit dari duduknya.

"ah souka,jaa ne"ucap ini ketika melihat sai menutup pintu perlahan. sepeninggal pria itu ino menarik selimut hingga lehernya dan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **to be continue**

 **ahah maaf ya author ini sangat lah mageran bahkan sekedar untuk mengetik:((**

 **terimakasih pada yang sudah review yaa, author sangat senang klo ada yang ngereview:))#namanyajuganewbie**

 **sejujurnya author menulis ini dengan rasa aneh**

 ***tulis***

 ***membatin***

 ***ini kenapa jadi naruto semua***

 ***tambahin apa ya***

 ***tulis tulis***

 ***jadi ino semua***

 ***T_T***

 ***author menyerah***

 **tapi tenang author sudah punya ending donk buat cerita ini.**

 **jadi jangan lupa untuk review ya, biar author semangat hehheh**

 **with love**

 **ami chan**


	5. chapter 5

welkom bek para readers ku tercintaaaa

.

.

.

 ** _WITH LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _disclaimer:hanya milik masashi kishimoto_**

 ** _rate: t_**

 ** _pair:suka suka kalian_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"aku akan merindukanmu naru chan"ucap naruko menggenggam kedua tangan naruto dengan erat, seolah tidak mengijinkan naruto untuk kembali ke negeri asalnya

hari itu adalah hari dimana naruto memilih untuk mempercepat kepulangannya, setelah memberikan hadiah untuk para bawahannya, naruto mulai berpamitan dan berangkat menuju bandara ditemani oleh iruka dan juga naruko.

"kau jangan lupa makan disana, jangan membaca didalam mobil dan jangan lupa untuk memberi kabar bila naru chan sudah sampai di Jepang"

mata naruko sendiri sudah berkaca kaca sejak naruto mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke Jepang.

"hai hai"naruto tak menyangka, menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa hari mampu membuatnya dan naruko sangat dekat, tanpa mereka sadari mereka memiliki kesukaan dan selera yang sama sehingga obrolan mengalir dengan begitu mudahnya.

dengan perpisahan singkat antara naruto dengan naruko tak lupa dengan pelukan singkat iruka, naruto masuk kedalam pesawatnya.

naruto memperhatikan gumpalan awan yang mulai terlihat jelas bersamaan dengan pesawat lepas landas, gumpalan putih putih kecil itu terlihat seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya, puas dengan memandangi awan naruto memasang earphone di telinganya dan memilih lagu dan kemudian jatuh dalam mimpi Indahnya.

sementara dijepang

"kau bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini?"tanya kurama tak paham melihat luka ditubuh ino.

"maaf"ucap ino meringis ketika kurama mengomelinya.

"untung saja aku baik mengijinkanmu tidur disini"ucap kurama.

"terimakasih nii chan"ucap ino, kurama mengangguk kemudian kembali kedapur melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda.

"kudengar naruto pulang lebih cepat"tanya ino mendatangi dapur, namun dirinya terkikik melihat kurama dalam apron adalah pemandangan yang jarang.

"dia pulang hari ini, dan jangan menertawakanku"ucap kurama kesal ketika menyadari ino menertawakan apron nya.

"gomen"ucap ino tanpa merasa bersalah.

tok tok tok

ino dan kurama sama sama menoleh ketika mendengar suara ketukan dipintu.

"biar aku yang membukanya"ucap ino berjalan menuju pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sai berdiri didepan pintu.

"uh, kau disini? ada apa?"tanya ino, sai menatap ino intens.

"aku mau mengantarmu kesekolah, lebih baik dari pada berjalan kan"ucap sai dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"wah si muka tembok muncul"

ino dan sai menoleh mendengar suara dari belakang ino, kurama berdiri dengan sepiring sarapan ditangannya.

"apron itu cocok sekali untukmu"ucap sai dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, dahi kurama berkedut mendengarnya.

"kurang ajar kau mayat sialan"

"terimakasih"

ino membekap mulutnya menahan tawa melihat kurama yang berkobar dalam emosi saat ini.

.

.

.

naruto menginjakan kakinya ditanah kyoto, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau berepot repot pergi ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu dan lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi ketempat mito di kyoto.

"obaa chan"panggil naruto, gadis pirang itu menerobos masuk kedalam mansion tradisional milik neneknya melupakan tatakrama yang harus dilakukannya.

"naru?kau disini?"tanya mito tak percaya melihat naruto berdiri didepannya

"yah aku memiliki permintaan"ucap naruto, mito mengangkat alisnya heran.

"tolong undur pengangkatanku sebagai kepala uzumaki"pinta naruto.

mito menghela nafas panjang

"aku memang berniat mengundur waktunya, kurasa 2 bulan lagi cukup"ucap mito dengan senyum manis yang terlalu manis dimata naruto.

"terimakasih baa chan"ucap naruto, diundur dua bulan pun ia senang karana ia memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bersantai lebih panjang, dan ia belum siap.

"kau disini sampai kapan naru?"tanya mito membalas pelukan naruto.

"emmm besok"ucap naruto, mito mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"cepat sekali"gerutu mito, ia merindukan cucu perempuannya ini.

"aku harus sekolah baa san"ucap naruto.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

 ** _iya iya tau ini pendek banget_**

 ** _ini niatnya juga ngga mau up_**

 ** _tp ntar dikira author mati donk_**

 ** _hoho_**

 ** _maaf ya ini aja ngga sampe 1k_**

 ** _author lupa jalan ceritanya_**

 ** _ada kemnungkinan cerita ini bakal discontinue karna author ini tidak becus_**

 ** _love_**

 ** _gomen_**

 ** _ami️_**


End file.
